The Amazing Adventure
by AutumnFragrance
Summary: Rated Teen for some violence and just in case...alot of romance PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY.
1. The beggining

_The Beginning_

"Yippee" Tori yelled as she slid down the mountainside. It was a beautiful day in the air nation and Tori was going to make the best of it. (Tori at only age four wasn't even meant to be an air bender she was meant to be an earth bender…. surprising I know but the old earth bending avatar left his power to any child that would be born during the foreseen war of the nations and it happened to be her.) she ran home to find a beautiful humming bird perched on her mothers shoulder. Tori jumped up and down laughing at the beautiful sight. "Oh, mother can I…. Please keep it," asked Tori. "Well of course you can, I bought it for you! It is supposed to be a very special bird but… I'm not sure why," said Tori's puzzled mom. "Its name is Hummer.' Said, her mom. "I'm home", said a familiar voice, it was coming from the doorway. "Daddy!" yelled Tori, "You are home!" (3 years later). "Mom, Dad I'm home." said Tori, as she slid down that same mountain. She looked up to find her house in a pile of ashes and her parents were nowhere to be found. Tori knew what had happened just from the looks of things… her parents had died in a fire. She sat there and cried until it got dark she couldn't believe it just when she was going to leave Hummer flew up from the debris. It sang and twirled around making Tori happy. " Come on Hummer, let's go." Tori said to her only friend. They left in search of a new home in the air nation, but sadly no one wanted a kid that didn't air bend so she was left all alone. She came to a heavily wooded area there she was found by a traveling earth bender named "**Yochi** " He told Tori that he would take care of her. She happily agreed with him. (5 years later) she was trained by him and she became very good at earth bending. (3 months later) The fire nation attacked and killed Yochi. Tori fled and created a sand barrier around her and Hummer (oh yes and she found out when she was eight years old that Hummer could become huge and she could ride on him) but the barrier trapped her and Hummer. One hundred years later the sand eroded away and Tori and Hummer awoke from their long sleep, Tori got up and brushed herself off, just as she turned around an arrow shot her in the leg knocking her down the fire nation had found her! They tied her up and dragged her away. When they got to the ship they threw her onboard which probably hurt her, because of their cheap flooring. "You stay here" said an angry fire nation soldier. Tori shook her head no and then the soldier smacked her in the face. "And let that be a lesson to you, you stupid earth…" the soldier was cut short because at that very moment a large boulder hit him in the head. "Who…" Tori was cut short because when she looked up there was a boy standing right in front of her. "Hi, I'm Haru," said the boy as he untied Tori and helped her up. "You must be an earth bender too" said Tori in a hushed tone. That's right, so you are an earth bender also, that's nice I mean there aren't too many girl earth benders around," said Haru. Tori gave a small smile. That made a small blush come over Haru's face and he lowered his head to hide it. Tori started to laugh and that made him blush even more. " You look as red as a cherry!" A still laughing Tori said. "Well lets get you off this boat," said Haru. They jumped off the boat and into the water. They walked to shore but little did they know Prince Zuko wasn't far behind. "We can rest here," said Haru as they walked into the forest. "WHAT IS THAT!" yelled Tori. Haru turned to find a giant tower hovering over them, Haru backed away in fear at the sight. "What's wrong Haru?" asked Tori as she looked at the tall building. "Th..tha…that is an old **fire temple** we shouldn't be here," said a shaking Haru as he grabbed Tori's hand. Tori pulled away from him and ran into the temple, she knew something was in there and she was going to find out. Haru went in after her knowing something bad could happen to her. "O…oh…oh dear!" Tori whispered to herself. "What's….oh man!" Haru whispered to himself. What stood before them was an enormous red orb. " Is that…DASOL!" Tori screamed as she ran over to the red orb. " I don't see anything…wait I've never seen that necklace on you before." Said Haru. " That's because my clothes hid it right when I was born it was put on me it is green because it stands for the earth…Tori filled him in on everything like how she was born with the old avatars power because a foreseen war and how he split all of his bending skills to four unborn children so they could work with the new avatar to save the world and also on her past. Haru sat there in shock trying to take it all in while Tori tried to free Dasol. " How do you know her?" asked Haru still confused. " I met all four of the avatars when I was three years old Dasol is fire Rachel is water Vicky is air and I'm earth." Explained Tori. "Interesting, very interesting…." Haru was cut short as Tori started to scream…that necklace was glowing a bright green! All of the sudden her eyes were glowing the same color as the necklace he turned and looked at the orb it was glowing too but it was glowing red and he could make out three red glowing dots on the inside two were eyes and one was a necklace! The rooms walls crumbled and the orb busted open and a girl came tumbling out. " Tori are you ok!" asked Haru as he knelt beside her. " I think," said Tori as she woke up. "Where am I", asked Dasol. The two earth benders looked up to find a girl and behind her a rhino. "Dasol!" Tori ran over to her to help her up. " Tori is that you?" asked Dasol as she was being helped up. "Yep!" yelled Tori I will fill you in later lets go!" said Tori as she stood by the window. "I'll be right there called Dasol." As she watched the two earth benders jump out the window.


	2. Dasol The Fire Princess

_Dasol The Fire Princess _

" I wonder who this girl is?" Zuko asked himself as he hid behind some debris. Dasol jumped out the window to follow her friends, Zuko counted to 15 and then followed. "Wait what is your story Dasol?" Asked Haru. " Well….I guess I can tell you.." said Dasol quietly as they sat down.flashback "Cool! Where did you get that!" asked a 6 year old Dasol. " It is a present for you from your father." Replied the servant. " I think I'll name it Scorchy!" Said Dasol. " Well that's a considerable name for a giant flame throwing rhino." Whispered the servant in a laughing tone. " What's so funny! I think it's an adorable name! " sorry Miss, many, many apologies." Said the servant as he left the room. (2 years later) "Take that!" screamed Dasol as she trained with other fire benders her father hired. She was very fast so it was easy for her to dodge attacks thrown at her. She was one of the best fire benders around and no one could beat her. Dasol was proud to be Lord **Kazan's **daughter. (3 years later) " Take cover! The war of the nation's has begun!" Someone screamed outside. Dasol looked out her window to find fire nation troops lined up preparing for battle. " NO! Not the foreseen war it can't come..not yet..not now!" Dasol screamed as she ran downstairs to find her father. Dasol knew she wasn't readyfor this, she couldn't save the world, she was only 12. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs to find her father looking her scare in the eyes. "Father..why..are you doing this to me!" Dasol yelled. " Because it had to be done you shouldn't interfere you could get hurt." Said Lord Kazan. "I…will stop this…fight me father….if I win the war ends, if you win you can have your war." Replied Dasol. "HA! Do you think it's that easy to end a war….just stay out of this!" said her father in an angry way. All of the sudden her father hit the floor….Dasol had punched him! " Fine you want fight lets go!" Her father yelled. (10 minutes later) They were at the battling arena and ready to fight. Her father won and sealed her away for protection…but never survived to get her out. end of flashback "And that's my story now can we go"? asked Dasol as she got up off of the ground. " Sure," the two earth benders replied. All of the sudden Tori and Haru were tackled by fire nation troops and soon Dasol was too. They were tied up and had their mouths covered to muffle the screaming well except for Dasol. Zuko came out of the bushes and walked over to Dasol. " Touching story Fire Princess Dasol." Laughed Zuko. " Laugh all you want…but soon I will…" Dasol was cut short by Zuko's fingers covering her lips. " What will you do kiss me to death?" Snarled Zuko. "You wish!" screamed Dasol. " I know I do" said Zuko as he bent down to kiss her. Zuko flew backwards in surprise…because Dasol just spit in his face right before he kissed her! " Why you little ingrate!" Zuko screamed. Dasol just couldn't stop laughing. " Take her to the ship and leave those other brats here…they are of no use to me." Zuko said. " Sir, what does that mean?" Asked a confused soldier. " It means I am having a wedding and I only need Dasol!" Yelled Zuko. When they were gone Tori managed to get the tie off her mouth then she made a bird call. Hummer appeared and started to get them out. They got up and turned around and came face to face with Scorchy. " Stay back Tori you could get hurt!" Ordered Haru as he jumped in front of Tori. " I'll be fine…trust me." Said an annoyed Tori as she walked over to Scorchy and started to pet him. Scorchy was delighted to be petted after so many years; even his owner was gone before they could be together. " Lets go save Dasol now…this is boring!" Said an annoyed Haru. " What's wrong with you?" asked a confused Tori. Haru just pouted and turned away. " I think he is jealous," whispered Tori. " I know it's pretty funny," replied Scorchy. (Oh and Tori is able to talk to animals there are more powers that you will find out about later.) Haru blushed at the comment Tori had made, and turned around to hide it. " Are you ok Haru?" Asked Tori as she swung herself onto Scorchy. " I'm fine Haru whispered and he swung himself onto the rhino."


	3. Time To Save Dasol

_**TIME TO SAVE DASOL!**_

The rhino trotted along as Tori felt the marks on the trees and occasionally on the ground. (Another power is that she can feel marks on trees and on the ground and tell who, what, and how long ago something has been there.) "Look! The ship is up ahead!" Said Haru. " We will need some type of disguise if we want to get in there." Replied Tori. The next thing they knew Haru was dressed like a fire nation soldier and Tori was a fire nation peasant. They walked up to the ship and found a guard standing at the entrance. " Excuse me, I found this annoying peasant girl in the woods." Said Haru to the guard. " Take her to the dungeon." Yelled the guard. Haru dragged Tori inside the ship and untied her when the coast was clear. " Lets go, we have wasted enough time talking to that guard." Whispered Tori. The two walked down the hallway until they came to a room filled with soldiers. "Over there!" Tori yelled as she pointed towards Zuko and Dasol. " Dasol why are you wearing a wedding dress?" Asked Tori. " She is wearing one because she will be my bride." Laughed Zuko as he pulled Dasol closer to him. All of the sudden Zuko had Tori's fist implanted into his face. " Haru get Dasol and run!" Yelled Tori. Haru picked up Dasol and then grabbed Tori and went running out of the ship. They ran down the beach with the large rhino following behind them.


End file.
